


Dark

by futureimperfect, Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Series: Circumstance [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Femslash, Original Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night she met Donna and began her journey to becoming whole, Lara left a young girl cowering in her destructive wake.  While Nathalie moved on, she faced quite a bit of new, frightening, and oddly exhilarating things her first night with Lara before coming to the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Continuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/65124) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo). 
  * Inspired by [Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58863) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo). 



> A/N: All characters were created by and belong to the authors. Please do not use without permission.
> 
> We would like to note that this fic, as it progresses, is in no way meant to represent an entirely realistic representation of the BDSM Scene. This is a fictionalized, somewhat Romanticized account, in which many of the intricate details are left between the lines. However, despite the poetic license, we hope the portrayal is thoughtful and enjoyable.
> 
> *Additional warning: This backstory contains darker themes than most of the other works in this series.

Nathalie steadied the tray of full champagne glasses, muttering something between curses and a silent prayer of thanks that it hadn't all fallen to the floor when someone bumped into her as if she wasn't even there. The art was weird, and a lot of the patrons seemed rude; she was beginning to think that this wasn't worth the extra credit her art appreciation teacher had promised. There was also the unspoken promise that the students could drink whatever was left over if they did it somewhere else, but Nathalie had really been more interested in making sure her average came out better.

Watching them from across the room, she was pretty sure her art teacher and the artists were a little more than friends, but she'd also seen her teacher buying pot from one of the patrons that night. It was all just weird, and she was ready for it to be over. But she put on a smile and braved a pass through the room one more time, hoping the teacher actually remembered who was there and what she'd promised.

Lara would have rather taken the evening off. She had already done more than enough dragging herself around the city in search of various things for clients, and trying to entice some new clients altogether. Still, she made it a point to go to one of the newer galleries each time she was in New York, her European clients sometimes paying well to be the first to feature a new promising name. And what they wouldn't buy, she could sell to China.

The place she arrived at was almost comically predictable for an opening that year in the city, in some 'repurposed' space that had probably once been a sweatshop....or an airplane hangar-you never could tell in America. Still, she stepped in, nodding at the few people who she recognized and ignoring most everyone else as she began to consider some of the work.

Something about the air changed when Nathalie saw the tall brunette. She didn't easily fall into a type, as it seemed like everything from the picture perfect dirty hippie to the most pristine yuppie had walked through the door that night--the art world so wasn't her thing. But she nearly tripped for staring a moment too long at the woman, running all the possibilities of who she was and what she might be doing there through her mind. And finally, Nathalie found herself gripping the tray tightly as she walked toward her. She tried to shut her thoughts out and focus on not spilling anything. But the woman's eyes were so dark, and they held something...something Nathalie's mind was going wild trying to place.

Lara lightly brushed back one of the few strands of hair left loose, softening an otherwise severe image she knew she made. Most of the work so far was unimpressive, save a piece the artist had described as "uneven" as she had tried to sell her a favorite. It was these lapses in judgment that improved Lara's profit margin considerably.

She was mentally calculating how low she thought she could get the price when she found herself nearly accosted by a young brunette with a drinks tray. Lara shifted her focus, noting how the girl stared at her just a little too long as she took a glass. Usually she would dismiss the thought, it wasn't like she wasn't constantly the object of stares by strangers. However, tonight she was in a strange city, and didn't mind taking a moment for her own amusement. "Do you have a favorite?" She addressed the girl casually, but without looking away.

"I...oh, me? I..." Nathalie looked around to see if the woman was talking to someone else, but she quickly found herself staring into those eyes again. She tried to remember everything in the gallery all at once so she wouldn't have to look away. It was all too loud for her, and she preferred photography anyway. But there were any number of things that the woman could want to hear, and she didn't want to piss anyone off with the wrong answer. Because there was always a right answer--it just changed depending on the circumstances at hand. And she quickly realized she had lost her bearing in these circumstances. "Uhm, they're all a little...esoteric for my taste," she replied, meaning really that she wasn't going to be smoking anything any time soon so she could understand what the other patrons saw in the work.

At the girl's fumbling answer, Lara's lips twitched just slightly, suppressing her amusement. Already she could tell the brunette had no idea what she was doing here beyond serving the patrons, and Lara approved, art students were tiresome. She didn't respond to the girl's comment, her color and almost glassy stare told the tall brunette all she needed to know. "Your name?" She knew it wasn't a formal address in english, but she could fast tell it wouldn't be necessary.

"Nathalie…Nathalie Pierce," she replied quickly, following it by a smile as if out of habit. From just those two phrases, Nathalie could tell the woman's accent wasn't German, but she was still trying to place it. And it was difficult to concentrate, to remember the inflections of the words because she didn't think someone so stunning had ever really paid any attention to her. Obviously, she had given the right answer.

"Who are you working for tonight?" Lara's business at the gallery could be taken care of in short order, and she was already planning some different entertainment for the remainder of the night. She didn't feel the need to stay and hear some artist get up and thank her for being there, as far as she was concerned it went unsaid.

"Oh, I'm just...uhm, volunteering..." Nathalie kept her smile in place even though she felt the urge to let it fall. Maybe her answer hadn't been right; maybe she had offended the woman, who was now going to complain

Lara resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Then for whom are you volunteering? They may want to know where you've gone."

"Where I've..." Nathalie's eyes went wide, and she was almost breathless at the prospect. Was she being asked out...taken out? She found herself pointing before her mind really caught up to itself. "Dr. Simmons," she said.

Lara pretended to ignore Nathalie's stammering, wondering if she would settle down, or if she might have the need to stop it by force. Either would be agreeable really. She nodded and crossed the room to the indicated person, who was speaking with the artist. Lara gave them a rare smile, and quickly concluded her earlier transaction, then gestured in Nathalie's direction, silently enjoying as the young brunette shifted uncomfortably as she was singled out.

Lara explained how helpful the girl had been, and that she was so insightful on the work that Lara was moved to take her along to another opening. The dark-haired woman mastered her expression as the professor's face lit as if the comment had been about her. With a few more almost painful pleasantries, she stepped back to Nathalie. "You'll be getting top marks. Now if you're quite finished here, put the tray down and come for a drink with me, this collection is terrible."

"But I'm not twenty-one," Nathalie blurted before thinking better of it. Her cheeks flushed red, and she took a step back before hurrying to put the tray away. She smoothed her skirt and ran her fingers over her hair, which was done up in a tight bun. And then she simply took a breath. The most interesting, not to mention attractive, woman in the room was taking her for a drink and had, it seemed, managed to get her extra credit. And of course, the first thing she had done was blurted that she was under twenty-one. It was so stupid that she half expected the woman to be gone when she turned around, but Nathalie's heart fluttered to see her still standing there. She hurried over, hoping the hard look on the woman's face wasn't because of what she had said. And once they were settled in the back of a cab, she shifted a little nervously. "I, uhm, didn't catch your name..." And she didn't think the woman had given it, but Nathalie didn't want to be rude.

"The Gramercy Park," Lara instructed to the cab driver before turning back to the girl, "Lara Simone, and why would I care your age?" The brunette was obviously old enough to be in college, and that was good enough for her, and the fact of being with Lara would be good enough for the establishment. The client who was footing her bills for the trip was a friend of the manager of the hotel, and the penthouse suite had suddenly become available. She found that she needed ask for very little to receive gracious treatment, even for New York.

Nathalie wondered just what it was about her that Lara did care about; she shivered at the thought. This was not how she expected her night to turn out, and inwardly, Nathalie didn't deal well with the unexpected. Outwardly, she seemed almost calm. And she was very good at forcing herself to be rational and take things in stride. This was not something she needed to force herself into. Drinks led to...other things, and she would have never imagined herself winding up with someone like Lara, even for a night. The cab pulled to a stop, and Lara had everything taken care of and was standing on the curb by the time Nathalie got herself together to scramble out. She needed to get it together, to stop being a step and a half behind. She smiled apologetically, not sure why she felt the need to apologize, as they headed inside.

The hotel's bars were intimate and well known and required a reservation, which of course Lara was aware didn't apply to her. There were already shifting groups of New Yorkers in the lobby, dressed as if they might suddenly be photographed by the style page at any moment. Lara stepped quietly by them, Nathalie in tow, to the entrance of the darker of the two bars. They were immediately ushered inside to a choice spot in a corner, opposite the fireplace.

The room was candlelit, and Lara was amused at how hard New York could try to be Paris or London yet still come off just confused and slightly gaudy. The dark-haired woman waited for Nathalie to sit opposite her, then spoke almost sharply, voice dropping a register, "No, not there." She instead motioned to the spot on the couch next to her.

Nathalie drew in a sharp breath and was up as soon as she touched the seat. The edge surprised her, but she found herself quick to obey, sitting on the sofa next to Lara at a polite distance. She barely had a chance to look around the bar, to take in the surroundings as well as the appropriate mood.

At the immediate compliance, Nathalie earned herself a rare smile. The look transformed Lara's features for a split second, before she reached for the wine list, elegant fingers thoughtfully turning the several pages.

The smile was gone too quickly for Nathalie's liking, and she found herself wanting to bring it out again. Lara's allure was undeniable, but something about the smile caught Nathalie's imagination. She moved a little closer, glancing at what she could see of the list, even though she was content to let the older woman pick for her.

A waiter approached, and Lara ordered a bottle from the last page, not bothering with the price. A few moments later he returned with two glasses and poured a sip for her to approve. She considered, then nodded, and he filled both the glasses before seeming to melt back into the room. Lara took another sip and turned back to Nathalie. The girl was pretty in an innocent way, but Lara could see past that, and knew there was plenty to bring out in her if she chose to. "How long have you been in the city?" It was obvious the girl wasn't a native.

"Oh, just two years...for school." Nathalie smiled as she took her glass and swirled, finally getting the wine to swirl properly after a few awkward seconds. She shivered under Lara's gaze and looked away for a moment as she took her first sip. She liked wine, but she only got to have it at the table when she was home--and that was a pretty recent allowance of her mother's. She could discern dark cherry and smoky oak flavors and a little bit of spice, but Nathalie was just good at picking up things like that; she was good at finding out what made things work when she could turn off all of the possibilities that went through her mind. And the wine was a lot easier to figure out than her companion.

Lara nodded, watching more for the girl's expressions than anything she was actually saying. She crossed her legs and leaned back, casually looking over the room. She sipped her wine and let her fingers trail to the base of Nathalie's spine, touching her just lightly. She was already getting tired of pointless small talk though they had only been sitting a few moments, "Why did you come with me tonight?" It didn't really need to be said, but Lara was vain enough to want to hear the answer.

Nathalie swallowed her wine and took another long, thoughtful sip. She hadn't expected to be asked so directly, and that, combined with the force of Lara's gaze, made her squirm...albeit into Lara's touch. "You were the most interesting person in the room," she managed a little breathlessly, "and...you noticed me." Nathalie's self esteem wasn't low, but she was very good at being realistic. And realistically, women like Lara weren't after twenty year-old, only barely experienced lesbians.

Lara raised an eyebrow, giving Nathalie a slightly amused look. The answer was sufficient, and quite expected. She noted how low the girl's glass was running and decided she'd had about enough of public for the night, "I see. Well then I suppose I should give you a choice for your honesty. We can either stay here and finish the bottle, and I'll get a driver to take you home, or you can put your glass down and come upstairs with me." Lara paused only slightly before concluding simply, "if you choose the latter, you'll be doing what I tell you to for the rest of the night of course."

Her jaw dropped. This happened in books--well, not really because most of the books Nathalie had read had been a little disappointing--and not to NYU sophomores. She felt like she was going to hyperventilate, but she clenched her fist and willed herself to breathe normally. Choosing to finish the wine was probably the safest option, but if she did that, she might wonder later what would have happened. And Nathalie was confident that she could do what Lara told her. How hard could it be anyway? She pushed her glass away and straightened her shoulders. College was for experiences, and this was...definitely an experience so far. "I...uhm, I think I'll come upstairs."

Lara had been expecting the response, and continued simply, reaching up to gently pull Nathalie's hair down around her shoulders. "Good choice. Go to my room and wait for me then while I finish up here." She produced a key card, "The penthouse," Lara concluded.

"Okay," Nathalie said softly as she took the card. The penthouse... Who was this woman? Nathalie slowly got up and took measured steps toward the elevator, almost sure someone was going to stop her from getting in. She wasn't sure why Lara picked her or why she was so easily going along with Lara's requests...no, orders. But there was something so strangely compelling about the dark haired woman that she almost couldn't help herself. She tried to settle her mind, to calm herself on the ride up, but Nathalie found that she was only getting more excited by what might come next. When she opened the door, however, all thoughts stopped as she gaped at the view. "Wow..." she whispered, going to the window, forgetting herself for a moment.

Lara paid the check and went upstairs a few moments later. She had no real plan, but Nathalie seemed interesting enough for the night and Lara hoped she would be strong enough to behave properly. She let herself in with a second key and looked around for the girl, sighting her across the room at the window. _Mistakes already_, Lara rolled her eyes just slightly as she stepped over to the girl, the noise of her heels muffled by the rich carpeting.

She stopped just behind the young woman, her body only inches from her, and took a handful of her hair in her hand, twisting it firmly before the girl could react. "I don't remember telling you to come up here to stargaze." Lara held Nathalie firmly so she would have to look at her in the reflection in the window, their height difference, and Lara's stare seemingly amplified by the effect.

The slight sting of Lara's grip made Nathalie wince, but when she saw her reflection, their reflections, she felt something inside of her break under the weight of a type of desire she had only felt the inklings of before. She understood the concept of submission, but she hadn't really understood the 'why' that factored in. Even then, she wouldn't say she did, but she was getting closer. Lara had only said to come up and wait, and waiting by the window was just like waiting anywhere else, but Nathalie found herself merely stammering an apology. "S-sorry, I...must have misunderstood."

"You didn't misunderstand, you just don't know anything yet." This wasn't really a problem for Lara, she quite liked to be the first, to see the frustration, confusion, and occasionally shock at finally understanding, if it got that far.

She didn't bother to explain further, the girl was far overdressed. Lara kept her hand in Nathalie's hair while she forced her out of her shoes and socks, then pulled off her pants and unbuttoned her shirt, tossing both on the ground. "You obviously need a little time to think about if you want to please me." Lara pushed open the glass door and shoved the girl out into the night in her just her lingerie. The night was brisk, but not freezing, and she would survive for long enough to learn the lesson. That done, Lara set about preparing, pulling a few things out of the drawers, and pouring herself a drink, though she didn't change out of her dress or take off her heels.

The treatment surprised Nathalie more than frightened her or put her off, and there was something unquestioningly titillating about the methodical touches. But once she was outside, she found herself looking around frantically. The balcony wrapped around the building, and there was really no way anyone could see her. But Nathalie felt exposed nonetheless. She hugged herself and shrank against the outside wall, thinking about what Lara said. Of course she wanted to please her. The night could end at any moment, and Nathalie was determined to make it last. She just...hadn't expected to be standing outside in her underwear (though she was glad she was in the habit of matching it). After a few minutes, she tried to calm her shivering--more from shock than the cool air--and it occurred to her that she needed to show Lara she was ready to...be good, she supposed. She chewed her lip for a moment before finally deciding to go kneel in front of the door.

Lara glanced over as the figure stooped at the door. She smiled inwardly, and left the girl there for a few more minutes before sliding the glass open again, looking down at her, "That's better." She reached down and wrapped her fingers through Nathalie's hair again, pulling her up and into the room. Before releasing her she paused and leaned down to kiss the cool skin on the girl's forehead lightly. "Go wait in the bedroom....properly." She was sure the brunette would know what that meant now.

Nathalie nodded, not trusting herself to speak, wondering if speaking would land her outside again. She went into the bedroom and knelt, soft carpet under her knees. Instead of looking around, of letting herself go through the possibilities, she studied the patterns in the carpet. There was so much that could go wrong, but her body was eager, was telling her that this was something she needed to experience. And Lara was simply so compelling that she couldn't say no.

Lara watched her go, then followed a few moments later, producing a braided silver and diamond choker and matching bracelets. She leaned over and wordlessly put them on the girl. Sometimes she felt moved to decorate, and seeing as she had no proper collar or cuffs it seemed logical. "Now don't you dare make me break these, they're worth more than you are." Lara thought she saw Nathalie tremble just slightly as she stepped back to admire the view.

"I won't," she said quietly, voice unsure. Even though Nathalie remained looking at the floor, she could feel Lara's gaze on her. It made her shudder, and it made her want. She could feel the weight of the jewelry, and as she pictured herself in it, something about the aesthetic seemed so completely appealing.

Lara hooked a finger through the necklace and tugged her up, keeping her facing away. She pushed under Nathalie's panties and into her from behind, keeping her fingers in her while she spoke casually, "And what do you think I should do to you for enjoying this so much?" Whatever she said, Lara wasn't likely to do it, but she wanted to make the girl try and speak at that moment.

"I..." Nathalie gasped at the feel of Lara's long fingers, at the firm touch juxtaposed with her tone. She squirmed, having never felt anything so sure before, and she wondered if she could ever touch someone like that. "W-whatever you want...?"

Lara laughed softly, almost silently at the reply and leaned in to kiss Nathalie's neck. She drew back a second later and removed her fingers quickly, reaching back and swiftly striking the girl on the ass. "Whatever I want? That's not an answer I think you should take lightly." Lara was already slipping her fingers back around the waistband of the brunette's panties, "Would you like to reconsider?"

She yelped, surprised at the force of the blow, and in it, Nathalie could feel raw power and delight. She could only imagine, and she shuddered when she did, the look in Lara's dark eyes. "I'm sorry," she gasped, pressing into Lara's touch. "I'm...I...I don't know..." She searched for the right answer, for something that would please Lara, that would make her smile again.

"I suppose that's the best answer you're capable of then." Lara let her go and stepped over to sit on the edge of the desk along the side of the room, "finish getting undressed then." She picked up her glass and took a sip as she waited for compliance.

Nathalie almost jumped in response and fumbled with the clasp of her bra. It shouldn't have been that hard, but she was nervous, and her fingers were sweating. Once she finally got it off, she thought better of simply letting the garment drop. Nathalie held it while she sliped out of her panties, and she placed them on a neat pile on the bed before going to Lara and, after a moment's pause, kneeling.

Lara quietly uncrossed her legs and pushed off the desk, stalking in a circle around Nathalie. She brushed her fingers through the girl's hair for a moment, then moved off and into the adjoining room. Nathalie took a shuddering breath at the sudden, gentle touch. But when Lara moved away, she hesitated, confused. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to follow or to stay where she was. She couldn't read Lara's touch or movements enough to discern which would be the right thing. She was sure the wrong move would bring some sort of punishment, so she was paralyzed for half a moment before scrambling up and following.

Lara was locking the door to the hall, and picking up a few things when she heard footsteps behind her. She stiffened and spun around as the girl got close, slapping her soundly across the cheek. "Did I tell you to move? Do you have any control at all?" Her eyes flashed warningly, "You have just earned a punishment, but you'll have to wait for it." Lara liked to keep such things looming, it made the moment so much better in the end. She grabbed Nathalie by the hair roughly and shoved her back, "Go run me a bath and wait on the floor when you're done."

"I'm sorry!" Nathalie was on the verge of tears it simply having done something that seemed so absolutely wrong. She tripped over her own feet, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks despite her best efforts. And as she started the bath, trying to get it the perfect temperature, she resolved to listen more, to do better. Finally, she slipped to the floor and wiped her face as she straightened her spine.

There. Now Lara knew she had the girl's full attention, and she was more interested in the night in general. The tall brunette waited a few moments, picking up a silk scarf from the table as she went. When she reached the large bathroom and found Nathalie waiting, cheeks still stained with tears, she smiled down at her, stomach quickening pleasantly. "Good girl," Lara let her tone soften and leaned down, brushing her fingers over one of the girl's nipples before stepping around her and securing the scarf over the brunette's eyes. She wasn't going to give her the reward of seeing her naked yet, if it happened at all that night.

"Oh..." Nathalie merely mouthed the word soundlessly as her vision was obstructed. The silk was cool, and she was calmed by Lara's sudden gentleness. All she had to do was keep up, was be good and she could have more of it, she thought.

Lara stepped around infront of Nathalie and unzipped her dress, letting it fall on the floor, followed by her lingerie, and stepped out of her shoes. As she moved toward the bath, she called back to the girl, "Fold them," and slipped into the water, watching to see if she would succeed.

Nathalie could hear the dress falling, and she reached in that direction, feeling for the dress. She fumbled with the zipper and tried to feel the dress to see which was was up and which was was down. Nathalie's lips were set in concentration a she finally did what she thought must have been a decent job and put the dress down. Her knees were beginning to ache, but she tried to ignore it.

Lara smiled at the quite unsuccessful attempt, looking forward to adding to the girl's punishment for it. She took her time in the bath, keeping an eye on Nathalie's uncomfortable shifting as she did so. When she was satisfied she got out, dried off and left, leaving the girl on the floor while she put on a simple pair of black pants and tank top. Lara finally let her hair down, though it was straightened and midnight dark, which did little to soften her appearance.

When Lara returned, she was carrying a thin leather belt, and she tugged Nathalie up by the necklace, shoving her in front of her back into the bedroom, still blinded. Nathalie tried not to trip or make any noise--though she was unsuccessful in both. But she managed not to fall on her face, which she feared would break the choker. Once Lara stopped, she took in a shuddering breath, keyed up at wondering what would happen next.

"You left my dress on the floor." Lara's voice was calm, and she let go of the girl's neck, taking a half step back.

"I...oh...I'm so sorry. I'll...I'll go get it..." But Nathalie didn't move immediately, waiting to see if she would get an affirmative response.

Instead of replying, Lara cut the belt down across Nathalie's back, a red welt raising immediately. She was starting to get aroused again at the night's progression, but could hold out much longer than she knew the girl would be able to take the punishment.

Nathalie yelped in surprise, and the actual pain of came a moment later. Tears sprang to her eyes immediately and she hurried blindly towards the direction she hoped was the bathroom. Finally, she sank to her knees and crawling, groping in front of her until she got through the bathroom door. Finding the dress took another few minutes, and her heart was already sinking, knowing she would probably be punished more for taking so long. But it never occurred to her to ask Lara to stop.

Lara watched in slight amusement, following after her as she crawled. When she started to fumble back to the bedroom, Lara reached down and took the girl by the hair, making her stop. "That's quite enough of that, and I think you know what you deserve, do you not?"

"Y-yes," Nathalie replied, knowing for sure that it was the right answer. She sniffed as she squirmed.

"Stand up then and put your hands on your head." When Nathalie shakingly complied, Lara leaned over and kissed her trembling lips, tasting a few of the tears that were running down her cheeks. However, she didn't let it linger, and stepped back, laying the belt fast and hard across the girl's skin. It was thrilling to be the first to mark her, and Lara hoped Nathalie could stay on her feet long enough for her to do it properly.

Nathalie cried out unreservedly before biting her lip. She had stepped forward slightly with the blow and made herself step back into place to await the next. She imagined what Lara might be feeling, wondering if the older woman was aroused. Lara wasn't counting, just watching the tapestry of marks she was responsible for raising. She didn't bother remarking on Nathalie's movement, she was sure the girl would do worse soon enough. She moved to the brunette's front, watching as the stripes wrapped around the girl's body, the belt making a satisfying crack with each blow.

Finally, Nathalie couldn't stand another blow and sank to her knees. "Please," she whispered through dry lips. The blindfold was soaked from her tears, and it felt as if ever mark was crying out, aching more than the last.

Lara paused for only half a moment, moving to lay a few more across Nathalie's shoulders, "Please what Nathalie?"

"P-please...st..." Nathalie bit her lip, trying to hold back a sob. "Please, continue," she managed finally, voice a whisper. She didn't want to go home, and she was sure if she asked Lara to stop, she would be sent directly there.

That surprised Lara, and not many things did. She raised an eyebrow and immediately dropped the belt to the floor, going to draw the girl up, kissing her again. "Good girl, very...mmmnn..." The brunette's skin was hot with the welts, and it made Lara's arousal finally get the better of her. She pulled Nathalie through to the bedroom, pushing her down to kneel on the floor by the bed while she removed her clothes.

Nathalie shivered, surprised that her response had gotten so much of a reward. She could still taste the wine on Lara's lips, and the kiss made her shudder with delight. She could feel herself grow wetter as she heard Lara undressing, as the welts ached angrily.

Lara sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Nathalie between her legs. She didn't want to wait, wanted to come while the girl's skin would still be stinging, the thought of it making her wetter.

Nathalie breathed her scent before pushing her tongue between Lara's legs. She did not attempt to be delicate, but she guessed that there would be no rewards for being sloppy either. Nathalie braced herself against the dull, thudding pain, concentrating on pleasing Lara, on what the kiss had felt like, on that fleeting moment where the dark eyed woman had smiled.

Lara allowed herself to moan deeply, tangling her fingers in Nathalie's hair and holding her in place. The brunette's tears had soaked through the silk over her eyes, and Lara could feel it between her thighs, adding to the moment. She closed her eyes and pressed a leg along the girl's side, finally letting go as she pressed into the heat of the lines she had made. Lara kept Nathalie there longer than necessary, coming down slowly.

Nathalie took shaking breaths and moaned softly, whimpered as Lara came down. She found herself pressing into Lara's leg, wanting more, wanting to show that she was willing.

When she was finished, Lara stood and pulled Nathalie up onto the bed, laying her down on the pillows. Leaning over her, she finally removed the sodden blindfold, not giving the girl time to adjust before leaning down to kiss her again almost forcefully.

She moaned into Lara's lips at the force and found herself arching up. If not for the pain, Nathalie might have thought this was a dream. It certainly wasn't what she expected when making her way up to the penthouse. And she found that her thoughts had mostly shut off, had become centered on nothing but pleasing Lara so she could stay longer, experience more.

Lara smirked slightly at the girl's reaction and pulled her arms over her head, leaning back to drag her fingernails over the brunette's breasts while she spoke, voice low, "Do you think you've learned enough to behave while I fuck you properly?" She gazed intently down at the girl, knowing she was going to enjoy herself upon hearing either answer.

"Yes," she answered breathlessly, earnestly, "yes, please..."

Lara leaned down and nipped one of the girl's nipples sharply, "We'll see." Without warning she pressed two fingers into her, leaning over her to watch her expression.

The brunette's eyes went wide as she cried out. She squirmed, pressing into Lara's touch, wanting more. It was so new, so different than anything else she had ever experienced, and that combined with the gorgeous woman in front of her was enough to keep her mind focused. And Lara reveled in the girl's obvious surprise. She sat back between Nathalie's legs, continuing to press into her as she moved her other hand along a few of the welts on the brunette's stomach, slowly working lower. "Very good..." she purred, "but don't you dare come till I give you permission."

"O-okay..." Nathalie bit her lip, knowing the task was going to be next to impossible. She was already, to her own surprise, so close.

Lara pulled her fingers out abruptly, pressing her other hand down on the girl's skin, "Okay is not a proper answer." She looked expectantly, ready to continue when the error was corrected.

"I'm sorry. I..." Nathalie swallowed and tried to think of what would be appropriate. "Y-yes...thank you," she finally managed as she tried not to squirm too much.

"Better." Lara nodded coolly, and brought her fingers back, but this time further, against her ass instead. She only gave the girl a moment to adjust before pressing inside. While she did, Lara continued moving her other hand lower, fingers brushing, feeling Nathalie's still flushed skin.

Nathalie's eyes went wide and she gasped even as her body went completely still. She looked up at Lara questioningly before she realized that the brunette did not mean to stop. And when Nathalie finally let herself feel, she whimpered softly. After all, she didn't want to seem ungrateful for Lara's attention.

Lara watched the girl's adjustment and leaned down to nip at her sensitive nipples, providing distraction while her other fingers finally reached between Nathalie's legs as well, filling her completely. She didn't press against the brunette's clit just yet, wanting to hear her whimper and beg a little longer.

Just when she thought she couldn't feel anything else so acutely, Nathalie moaned at each sensation as they converged. She wanted so badly to come, to let herself go, but she tensed, whimpering, to prevent that. Her legs were beginning to shake with the effort, and she looked up at Lara pleadingly.

"Would you like something else Nathalie?" Lara's expression was passive, but she pressed faster as she spoke, enjoying the girl's almost pained expression.

"No, no thank you," Nathalie moaned. "Only to...to come...please," she begged, curling her fingers into fists.

"Oh...is that what you want?" Lara pushed more slowly for a few strokes, then relented, pressing the palm of her hand against the girl in almost rough, insistent touches. "Then you may..." She leaned down and kissed the already squirming girl, sliding her tongue into the brunette's mouth, claiming her in every way possible.

Nathalie shuddered almost violently against Lara's body as her climax came. She was breathless and squirming with each almost painful aftershock, and finally she was still, blinking up at Lara lazily. She wondered if all of the pain had made the moment seem so much stronger.

When Nathalie stilled, Lara removed her fingers and lay next to her, pulling the girl into her arms until her breath slowed. She was looking over the brunette's abused skin, but didn't let it linger too long as Nathalie hadn't earned it. "That will do for tonight, I trust you've learned plenty. Meet me in the lobby here tomorrow at noon. I want to take you out tomorrow night someplace different, but I want to get you something to wear first." Lara smiled at the thought of exactly what Nathalie might or might not be wearing the next evening, and she took off the jewelry she had put on her. "If you're not there, I'll assume you've learned enough."

"I'll be here..." Nathalie smiled when she saw Lara's smile, but this one was a little different. She wanted to lie there a while; it was nice to have Lara's arms around her, but she forced herself up, slowly putting on her clothes and trying not to wince when they touched her skin. She bit her lip at the picture Lara made stretched across the bed, but Nathalie feared if she stood there too long, Lara would reconsider. "T-thank you," she stammered before hurrying out, already looking forward to the next day.


End file.
